


Laufen

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne läuft durch Münster.





	Laufen

Boerne schnürt die Schuhe fest, verlässt seine Wohnung und läuft los. Läuft durch die Straßen von Münster. Er läuft und läuft. Es ist später Abend, und nur gelegentlich kreuzen Menschen seinen Weg. Der Herbst ist in vollem Gange, und ihm weht ein milder Wind ums Gesicht. 

Er mag seinen Beruf, geht darin auf. Aber manchmal ist es schwer. Ja, manchmal ist es das. Heute ist es auch schwer gewesen. Eine junge weibliche Leiche auf seinem Tisch, fast noch ein Kind. Brutal ermordet, schwere Verletzungen am Hinterkopf. Manchmal lassen ihn solche Bilder nicht völlig kalt, belasten ihn, gehen ihm nah. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Chef?“, hat Alberich gefragt, als er Feierabend gemacht hat, und er hat bloß genickt. Und sie hat ebenfalls genickt, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist kritisch gewesen. So leicht kann er ihr nichts vormachen. 

Als er vorhin heimgekommen ist, wollte er eigentlich ein oder zwei Gläser Wein genießen und lautstark Musik hören, um innerlich etwas runterzukommen. Aber dann hat er sich für das Laufen entschieden.

Einfach nur laufen und sich gedanklich fallen lassen. Laufen und an nichts denken. Einfach nur laufen. Er läuft und läuft, und ab und zu schließt er für wenige Sekunden die Augen. Er läuft und läuft, und immer weniger Menschen kommen ihm entgegen. 

Allmählich kommt er aus der Puste, er verlangsamt seine Schritte und tritt den Heimgang an. Das Laufen hat ihm gut getan, das tut es immer. 

Als er die Treppenhaustür aufschließt, wirft er einen kurzen Blick nach oben zu Thiels Wohnzimmerfenster. In Thiels Wohnzimmer brennt noch Licht. Er lächelt. Vielleicht hat Thiel ja auch noch Lust auf ein Glas Rotwein.


End file.
